What Could Have Been
by lamelypink
Summary: One day, Shawn hits his head on a sidewalk and sees another version of his life if he had been a police detective and has to make it right.
1. Chapter 1

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 1**

**An: This is a new story I am writing with my bff dramatic13 and she wrote this chapter! Hope you enjoy. **

(3rd Person POV)

"And that is why you should NOT kill me." Shawn said after he explained to some psycho-killers why he was more useful than Gus and therefore should be kept alive.

Shawn and Gus were in the middle of an argument that has been lasting for a week. Normally when they disagree, they can let it brush off in ten minutes, tops. But this argument was different. Shawn got Gus fired from his pharmaceutical sales job and Gus was never going to forgive him for that. In the beginning, Shawn tried to apologize, but then he eventually gave up. It was no use. The former best friends were now officially ex-best friends.

_Flashback_

"_Yes, this is Burton Guster speaking. I would like to order one thousand pineapples to be delivered to my work address. It is 1087 Skylar Lane, Santa Barbara, California 93102. Yes, I have a Visa card. The numbers are xxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxx. When will they be delivered? Yes, tomorrow is perfect. Thank you! Bye."_

_Shawn just got off the phone with Pineapples-R-Us, a next day delivery pineapple service. He thought that this was going to be the best prank ever. He was sure wrong about that._

_The Next Day_

"_Burton Guster! I would like to see you in my office NOW!" yelled Gus' boss, Howard Kayburger._

"_Would you like to explain to me why we had a delivery of ONE THOUSAND PINEAPPLES to my office building in your name? By golly, you even used your own WORK CREDIT CARD too! If you thought this was funny, then you are wrong. I will now be the one laughing because YOU ARE FIRED! And, by the way, the cost for the pineapples will be charged to you personally. NOW LEAVE!"_

_I am going to KILL Shawn for doing this. He has gone TOO FAR! Gus thought._

_End Flashback_

"Well, I am SMARTER than Shawn. I can tell you just about what every single drug on the face of planet earth can do. Can Shawn do that? Your answer is not in a million years!" Gus was now trying to convince them and it was not working, just like Shawn's excuse.

_If I could just distract these people for one minute, I might have a chance of escaping. I mean these people are pretty stupid. They have no bonds around us and the door is unlocked. _Shawn was thinking these things as he saw a car pass by.

"Guys! A car just passed by. You might want to check it out. It could be the undercover police or the FBI or the Mounties or the…"

"SHUT UP! I will check it out myself with Gordon. You two stay here." said the taller of the two killers/kidnappers.

"Gus! I am going to escape. Are you coming with me or not?" Shawn whispered.

"There is no way on earth I will ever go with you or trust you again. You are on your own, like you left me to deal with this mess."

"Fine!" Shawn said and then left to meet his fate.

Shawn fist tip-toed out behind a Volkswagen Bug and hid and did this with a bunch of other cars of all shapes and sizes. Just as he was going to make a run for it he heard a yell.

"That son of a b**** is getting away!"

Shawn ran and ran and ran. The rain was blurring his vision and sweat was infiltrating into his eyes causing him to tear up. His muscles were aching, his throat sore, and his head pounding. He couldn't stay awake any more, but he had to. He had to get away. He had to run.

"You can run, but you can't hide. I will find you."

_Run faster. Run faster. RUN FASTER! _Shawn thought.

He was almost there. He would have almost lost them if it wasn't for a clumsy placing of the foot. He slipped on a slick piece of trash and came hurdling towards the concrete curb. The last thing he saw was the sidewalk streaked with blood and the last thing he smelt was the musty smell of rain mixed with the stench of garbage. Shawn felt his nose break and his head crack and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**What Could Have Been**

** Chapter 2**

**An: Thanks for all the reviews and everything! Keep on reading! I wrote this chapter and hope you enjoy it!**

(**Shawn POV)**

When I woke up I felt like I had been hit by a truck. Twice. With fruit on it. But I couldn't really place where I was exactly.

I was in a white area. Like all white, completely. There was no ceiling and I didn't see Gus. All I can remember is that we were running from someone.

But in the center of it was a TV. It was huge! Like a movie screen, but not. But it was blank. There was no remote or anything to turn it on. There wasn't even something to sit down on!

So I got up from where I was lying and headed over towards it. It turned on by itself and I stopped dead.

It was me on the screen. And I looked way more mature and it freaked me out.

But the weirdest thing was that I was wearing a suit and I had a gun. It looked like I was in the police station talking to some lady, but I couldn't hear anything. But I know that lady; she was the partner that Lassie hooked up with! This must be some alternate universe or something.

"This is an alternate universe Shawn." A very familiar voice behind me said. I turned around to see my crony. Gus.

"My man! What's up?" I said to him running over to give him a high five. Where he left me hanging.

"There is no time for tomfoolery right now Shawn, you need to know why you're here." Gus said looking all serious.

"Why I am here than?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I thought you knew! Shawn, what am I going to do with you?" He looked peeved.

"Just do it, Gus, just do it!" I said to him with a smile. He didn't look amused. "Well, what should we do then?"

He just smiled as the white room changed to what was being projected on the screen. The police station.

"I told you to be prepared, Gilbert. You should have been there when he escaped." My other self scolded 'Gilbert'.

"I'm…sorry, sir. I won't make that mistake again. But Lassiter got caught up in something and needed help." She looked down at the floor.

"LASSITER!" Other world Shawn yelled. I looked over at Gus who looked just as confused as I did right now. Why would Lassie be getting help from someone?

Lassie ran up wearing a police uniform and looked scared. "Yes, sir?" He asked, looking down at his feet.

"Why did you make MY partner late for a very important meeting with a suspect?" OWS(Other World Self) asked.

"I..I couldn't make sense of something, and she offered to help." I see what's going on, a little office romance.

"I see." OWS looked at the both of them with a glint in his eyes. "Just don't do it again." He said with a sigh. He saw what was going on, even here I can detect things. But then he just froze, along with everything else in the station.

Except for Gus and me.

"Where's Jules?" I hadn't seen her and I was worried.

"Well, since you took Lassiter's job or what his job in you world, Juliet never got transferred over to Santa Barbra. So, she is still in Miami." He said looking sad.

"That does make sense." I replied.

"I'll see you later, Shawn." Gus faded and I was back in the white room. What, am I in a mental hospital?

But this time, it was more like my apartment with my bed and shower and stuff. This is like the Christmas Carol and it sucks.

But I'm nicer than Scrooge, so it's not to make me have Christmas spirit or whatever.

So i don't really don't know why I'm here.

But I am going to find out soon.

**UPDATE: I feel like an idiot, i put san francisco... i changed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What Could Have Been**

** Chapter 3**

**AN: Thank you to all who are reading! Enjoy! Sorry for the mix up last chapter :P.**

** (Shawn POV)**

I woke up to the sound of a fridge opening. I opened my eyes, confused on where I was. But then I realized I was in some limbo thing or something. Like inception!

I glanced over to where to sound came from to see Gus. He was eating a carrot like a rabbit. I raised an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"So buddy, what are we going to do today?" I asked him jumping out of bed.

"I don't know, I know just as much as you do. Well, maybe I know more, but who cares." He said to me with a grin.

"I care! No, I don't. Let's just do **something**!" I said coming over to look Gus straight into the eyes. A loud noise averted our attention to the center of the room, where a TV sat.

It was OWS again, but he was somewhere else. Looks like he was at a crime scene.

As soon as I took a step toward it, I was right where they were, looking at the body of a young girl. She was pretty roughed up.

"Looks like she was dumped her a few days ago." OWS looked at her with an expressionless face. What am I, a robot?

"Her name is Lucy Kale. She lives here in Santa Barbra. 21 years old. Missing for two months." Lassie said to him with a timid look.

"Is Lassie always that…fragile?" I asked Gus. Lassie looked up like he could hear us. But he just shook it off.

"Yeah, in this world, you're the boss. And **no one** disobeys you. But one thing you should know, Lassiter can hear you. Only you, not me. He doesn't know me in this world, because we never came to the police station together. You went to the police academy, and you finished top of your class."

"Can I make him not hear me?" I asked Gus. He shook his head. Looks like I get to haunt Lassie!

"Lassiter, it's me Shawn. From another world." I said in a ghost like voice. Lassiter looked really scared and excused himself from the group of people around the body.

"What do you want?" He asked looking around.

"I need your help." I replied, this was going to be fun.

"And what do you help with, sir?" He asked me.

"Don't call me sir, it makes me feel old. I need your help to make things right." I replied to him with a smile that he couldn't see. Gus looked confused.

"Making what right?"

**I know it was short, but wait for it. Wait for itttttttt.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By dramatic13

(Shawn POV)

"I need you to make me get back to my old life!" I said.

"Old life? I have no idea what you are talking about!" Lassie replied.

"Look, in my other life I was a psychic for the SBPD and you were the head detective. You basically hated my guts and I annoyed you to death with my best friend Gus. Gus also worked with me, but he is not psychic. We had a business called Psych and you didn't believe that I was psychic. But that's not the point. The point is, I need to know Gus again and I need you to be Lassie! As weird as this sounds, I miss the old Lassie!"

"I kinda look like a freak show talking to you here, but I will do ANYTHING to be head detective! It would be nice to finally show head detective Spencer that I AM the best. He is one snooty son of a b****"

"See Lassie? You are already acting over-confident and you already hate my other self! And you are firing out insults! We are getting the old Lassie back!"

"I'm just mocking your other world self, Spencer. What do I need to do to get you back to your old life and me back to mine?" Lassiter asked.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. I will haunt you tonight at nine. I will tell you my plan then."

"Great. I am so looking forward to having to take orders from you." Lassiter said sarcastically. "By the way, I want you to divine me some stuff when you come over. I'm interested in this psychic stuff."

"_Interested in psychic stuff? Maybe I was wrong. This isn't the old Lassie." _I thought to myself as I heard other Shawn yell.

"Lassiter! You come back here RIGHT NOW before I press charges!"

"Sorry detective." Lassiter said shyly.

"You mean HEAD DETECTIVE, don't you?"

"Yes, I did. Sorry head detective."

"Good. Now come over here and try to be useful, even though that will never happen."

"Okay Shawn. See you at nine" Lassiter whispered just so I could hear as he was shuffling over to where the dead body lied.

"Wow. I am one mean dude. Other world Shawn needs to grow a heart" I said. "By the way, how are you doing in this world?"

"Oh, I am unhappily married to a gold-digger named Kendra and I have two ungrateful children. Also, I have to work overtime every day just to keep up with my family's high-maintenance life style. How do you think I'm doing Shawn?" Gus said.

"Apparently not well. Can you help me with this plan of mine?"

"Do you mean help you come up with it or help put it in action?"

"The second one."

"No can do. I can't interfere with this life-lesson. If I did, I would be in B-I-G trouble with my boss."

"Who's your boss?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Fine Gus. I will just do this myself. I have been doing that a lot lately."

"Good luck! You are going to need it, especially when you are trying to work with Lassiter. Even though he's not the one giving orders, he is still tough to work with and tougher to understand where he's coming from."

"Yeah let's just hope he won't threaten to shoot me."

"Haha. Very funny Shawn. See you after you meeting."


	5. Chapter 5

** What Could Have Been**

** Chapter 5**

** Enjoy! It was written by me! **

** (Shawn POV)**

I watched as Lassie walked off into the group of people that had formed around the body. Then he froze, along with everything else there. Here we go again.

"This way he can't hear you and feel that he's going crazy." Gus said to me with a grin on his face.

"Can we do something else? Like see my dad?" I asked him.

"Well, I was just about to suggest that. Let's go see him." The scenery changed to my dad's house, but it looked different, like a woman lived there or something. On the windowsills plants found there home, along with a bunny statue on the porch. Nothing looked the same. The house was even painted yellow. Yuck.

"What happened to this place?" I asked Gus with a confused voice.

"Well, since you were never such a goof like you are now, no offense, he found himself a woman, who likes to decorate... differently than he does. He actually made a shop out of the Psych office. Since you never used it."

"What shop does he have, a tackle shop?" Gus shook his head.

"A dog boutique." My mouth dropped to the ground. He agreed silently with a nod.

"Like I said before, his wife changed him. A lot." Gus said to me sadly. He walked me up the sidewalk into the house and opened the door.

We came into a horrifying scene of my father making out with a really old looking lady. Wait, that's not some random old lady, thats Chief Vick with wrinkles!

"Can he hear me?" I whispered to Gus.

"Nope." He replied to me.

"Well, thats good. It was getting annoying. But why are they making out?"

"Oh, yeah. It's Valentine's Day." Oh great. I get to see more mushy crap later today. I rolled my eyes, but I walked closer and I walked through my dad. Straight through him!

Then they pulled away from each other and my father looked happy for once. Like for real, he was happy. It was kind of weird, but very heartwarming to see it. But still ITS MY DAD!

"Ok honey, where are we going next?" Dad asked old Chief Vick.

"Just to the new sushi place downtown." My dad squealed, or what was considered squealing for my dad.

"That's just where I wanted to go! I have been admiring that little place for a while. It's not that far from the shop. It reminds me of the place where I proposed to you." He looked dreamily off in to space.

"I know, that's why I picked it, Henry." Chief Vick said with a smile and she leaned in to kiss my father and she froze, right on time!

"Thank you Gus! I could not survive another Lovefest 2008:My Dad and Chief Vick edition."

"It's not 2008..." Gus replied with a sigh.

"Stop bothering me." We were back in the white room with my nice cozy bed.

I laid down on the bed and fell right asleep.

**If you want more review! Or else I won't update. Until I get like one or two reviews at least. **

**(And no Victoria, your reviews don't count :P, you're writing too!)**


End file.
